L'enlévement
by Esprit-Yaoi
Summary: Alors que Naruto est en mission, Hinata se fait enlevé.


Naruto sortit du bureau de l'Hokage, après plus de six mois d'inaction il avait enfin une mission à effectuer. Certes, la mission n'était pas très importante et il ne mettrait pas longtemps à l'accomplir néanmoins il allait pouvoir bouger un peu. Il décida de rentrer immédiatement chez lui pour faire ses bagages puis partir aussitôt. Il entra et se dirigea dans la cuisine où il trouva Hinata. En effet, il y a trois ans lors d'une mission elle avait été gravement blessée et c'est en la voyant au porte de la mort que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait. Malgré un rétablissement difficile et long, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir. Ils avaient alors commencé à sortir ensemble puis ils s'étaient finalement mariés. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui embrassa le front.

Naruto : Maître Hokage m'a confié une mission. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Hinata se retourna vers son mari en lui souriant. Elle savait qu'il était souvent inquiet depuis le début de sa grossesse. Hinata avait appris depuis deux mois qu'elle attendait un enfant. Lorsque Naruto l'avait su, il avait été tellement heureux qu'il l'avait crié dans pratiquement tout le village. Il l'embrassa une fois encore puis il alla préparer ses affaires. Une heure plus tard, il partait avec une étrange impression au creux de l'estomac comme si quelque chose de grave allait arrivé.

Un soir alors que Naruto était parti depuis deux jours et qu'Hinata dormait profondément, une personne se faufila dans une maison et se dirigea vers la chambre principale. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait et il savait également qu'il le trouverait. Soudain, Hinata fut brusquement réveillé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva avec un kunai sous la gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer l'homme qui la menaçait et elle avait peur pour l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Lhomme : Je ne te ferais aucun mal si tu me suis tranquillement mais si jamais tu oses te rebeller ou essayer d'appeler les gardes du village, je t'ouvre le ventre.

L'homme avait bien vu qu'elle était enceinte et il décida de jouer sur ça pour pouvoir la tenir plus facilement car il savait qu'elle protégerait sa vie pour sauver son bébé. Ils quittèrent le village sans que personne ne le remarque. Le lendemain, Naruto fut de retour au village. Il alla faire son rapport à l'Hokage puis rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Hinata mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure car elle sortait quelques fois. Soudain, un bout de papier sur la table attira son attention, il le prit et le lut.

**Naruto**

**Si tu veux revoir ta chère et tendre vivante et en bonne santé, viens nous rejoindre au pic des chutes mortelles dans huit jours.**

**Ne préviens personne car nous le serons et je ne donne pas chère de ta femme.**

**L'AKATSUKI**

Il n'avait pas défait son sac et compter bien les traqués tous. Si jamais, il touchait à un seul cheveu de sa femme, il se vengerait et les tuerait tous sans hésité. Il ressortit du village discrètement et s'en alla. Il était près à tout pour sauver Hinata quitte à être banni de Konoha ou encore donné sa propre vie mais il se jura qu'il la sauverait.

Il marchait depuis deux jours déjà, il n'avait fait aucune halte. Il se nourrissait en marchant et ne voulait pas se reposer. Il avait tellement peur pour elle et le bébé qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il savait ou se trouver le pic des chutes mortelles, c'était un endroit dangereux et de nombreux ninja renégat se cachait sur cette montagne. Il devra donc être prudent s'il voulait réussir à arriver au sommet.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de sortir Hinata de là où elle était, il fut soudainement attaquer. Il réussit à éviter l'attaque malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit arriver. Il sortit un kunai et ce mit en position de combat. La personne qui l'avait attaqué était en faite deux hommes et ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres en face de lui.

Homme 1 : Tu ne devrais pas te promener dans ce coin. Les étrangers ici sont très mal vu et ils finissent toujours par se faire tuer mais je serais magnanime, tu ne souffriras pas.

Ils fonça droit sur Naruto et ils commencèrent à se battre pendant que l'autre homme les observés. Naruto se demandait pourquoi l'autre ne l'attaquait pas. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'homme qui venait de le toucher à la cuisse. Il devait absolument se débarrassait d'eux et le plus vite possible, il n'avait pas le temps de se battre. Il fit croire à l'homme qu'il ne pouvait plus se relever et réussit à lui faire baisser sa garde assez pour l'atteindre à la gorge qu'il trancha d'un coup net. A présent, il lui restait l'autre homme a se débarrasser. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour l'éviter. Il aurait du être plus vigilant, il avait failli y passer. Ils se jaugèrent du regard puis attaquèrent au même moment. Le combat dura un petit moment puis finalement Naruto réussit à tuer l'autre homme. Il soigna sa blessure à la cuisse qui saignait toujours mais qui heureusement pour lui n'était pas très grave et profonde. Enfin il put se remettre en marche, il avait perdu assez de temps déjà. Il n'osait imaginé ce que l'AKATSUKI pourrait faire à Hinata si jamais il n'arrivait pas là-bas dans six jours.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il avait été attaqué et il était de plus en plus prudent. Au moindre bruit suspect, il se cachait et surveillait les alentours. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rencontré personne d'autre. Il arriva en haut d'une colline et devant lui il vit s'étendre le désert des morts qui était appelé ainsi car peu de ninja même les plus téméraires n'avait réussi a le traversé, on pouvait également distingué la montagne des chutes mortelles mais pas son pic qui était caché par d'épais nuages. Il atteindrait le bas de la montagne dans deux jours et il lui faudrait environ une demi-journée pour monter jusqu'au sommet. Après avoir contemplé le paysage qu'il devrait braver pour sauver sa femme et son enfant, il reprit son chemin. Tout en avançant, il se remémora les moments vécus avec sa femme. Lorsque Hinata avait était gravement blessée, il avait enfin pris conscience de ce qu'elle représentait vraiment pour lui. Il l'avait veillé nuit et jour espérant ne pas la voir s'éteindre. Une fois guérit, ils étaient sortis ensemble et il faut dire qu'au début il était plutôt gauche avec elle. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché leur amitié de se transformer en amour. Il se souvenait très bien de sa demande en mariage, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hinata cela allait faire maintenant un an. Il l'avait invité à dîner dans un restaurant, ils avaient peu discuté durant le repas mais leur geste et leur regard parler pour eux. Après le restaurant, ils avaient été se promener dans la forêt du village. Ce soir là, la lune était pleine et les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. Ils s'étaient arrêter dans une clairière puis Naruto avait mis un genou à terre, lui avait pris la main et lui avait demandé si elle acceptait de faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes en l'épousant. Hinata s'était jeté dans ses bras et lui avait dit oui en pleurant. Ils s'étaient ensuite regardé intensément dans les yeux avant d'échanger un long baiser passionné. Il avait commencer à la caressée puis voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, il l'avait allongé doucement sur l'herbe. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, ils avaient fait l'amour se donnant l'un à l'autre dans un bonheur et un plaisir totale. Il avait caressé et touché toute les courbes et les déliés de son corps comme si il voulait le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur. Il connaissait tout de sa femme, la douceur de sa peau, l'arrondi de sa poitrine, la courbe de ses cuisses fermes et de ses hanches magnifique ainsi que l'odeur enivrante de tout son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il la faisait sienne pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'il donnerait tout pour elle. Il y a deux mois lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, SON enfant, il avait été transporté de joie. Sa femme ne pouvait lui faire un plus cadeau que celui-ci, il lui avait fait l'amour encore plus passionnément que d'habitude et l'avait embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Soudain une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il n'en prennent réellement conscience, que deviendrait-il sans sa femme ? Il l'aimait tellement qu'il savait que si jamais il arrivé quelque chose à Hinata il ne pourrait plus vivre car elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde avec l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Il avait enfin traverser le désert ce qui n'avait pas été facile mais le souvenir de sa femme souriante et heureuse lui avait donner assez de force pour en venir à bout. Il touchait presque au but car devant lui se dressait, terrifiante et impressionnante, la montagne des chutes mortelles qui tirait son nom du fait qu'une grande rivière se terminant par des chutes la parcourait et rendait ainsi difficile toute ascension vers le pic et beaucoup d'homme qui si était risqué avait péri emporté par le courant. Il commença l'ascension avec du mal mais finalement après plusieurs heures difficiles et fatigantes, il finit par atteindre le sommet.

Il regarda à droite et découvrit une grotte immense qui avait sûrement été creusé vu le contour de ses parois. Il s'engouffra et avança prudemment dans cette grotte sombre. Il ne savait absolument pas ou il devait aller et il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Un moment donné, il arriva à une intersection où différent tunnels se rejoignait. Une intuition étrange lui disait qu'il devait prendre celui du milieu, il s'engagea donc dans le tunnel et plus il s'enfonçait dans la montagne et plus cette impression de danger devenait omniprésente. Il avait l'impression d'étouffé et d'être pris au piège comme une souris qu'on aurait attrapé et avec laquelle on s'amuserait à jouer. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva dans une sorte d'immense salle. Elle était très haute et très grande. Au fond on pouvait distingué une étrange statue, elle avait des yeux ainsi que deux mains menottées. Lorsque Naruto regardait la statue, il avait l'impression que les yeux le sondait de l'intérieur et qu'ils étaient vivant, cela lui donna la chair de poule. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette endroit, il était rempli de chakra aussi puissant que celui de Kyuubi mais également de l'odeur persistante de la mort. Soudain, un homme sortit de l'ombre que projetait la statue, il s'avança vers Naruto qui était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où ? Il s'arrêta a quelques mètres de Naruto et le dévisagea puis un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

L'homme : Alors Naruto tu a réussit à venir jusqu'ici. Je suppose que tu veux revoir ta bien-aimée en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Dès que l'homme avait ouvert la bouche et parlé, Naruto s'était souvenu de lui pourtant il pensait l'avoir définitivement éliminé lors de leur dernier combat, il y a six mois. Il n'avait pas pu retrouver tous les membres de l'AKATSUKI et l'organisation avait toujours existé mais il était certain de l'avoir tué lui. Comment avait-il fait pour s'en sortir vivant après le coup que Naruto lui avait infligé ? En effet, après plusieurs heures de combat Naruto avait réussit à prendre l'avantage sur son ennemi et il lui avait enfoncé son kunai de nombreuse fois dans le ventre ainsi que dans la cuisse gauche. Naruto fixa Tobi dans les yeux et ce dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il est put sans sortir car aujourd'hui il comptait bien sauver sa femme et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'AKATSUKI.

Naruto : Qu'a-tu fait de ma femme et où se trouve-t-elle ?

Pendant la phrase de Naruto, le sourire de l'autre s'était élargi et le blond commençait vraiment a avoir peur pour Hinata. Et s'ils s'en étaient déjà débarrasser et qu'elle était déjà morte, non il ne pouvait accepter cela. Il devait absolument là retrouver. Puis il perçut un mouvement dans l'ombre et peu après Deidara et Sasori arrivèrent avec Hinata. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fut soulagé. Elle était en vie et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger en bonne santé également. Les deux hommes se mirent juste derrière Tobi qui était leur chef. Hinata remarqua Naruto et voulut aller vers lui, Deidara le remarquant, resserra sa prise sur son bras jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur et lorsque Naruto l'entendit il voulut attaquer mais fut arrêter par l'homme avec lequel il avait parlé. En effet ce dernier avait sortit un kunai et l'avait placé sous la gorge d'Hinata.

Tobi : Non, si tu nous attaque, je la tue. Tu veux la récupérer alors donne nous ce que nous voulons et nous la laisserons s'en aller sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Naruto savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, le démon Renard à neuf queues, mais il savait aussi que si il leur donnait, il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cette grotte. Il regarda sa femme et ce dit a ce moment que la seule chose qu'il lui importait, était qu'elle soit mise hors de danger. Il regarda à nouveau l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Naruto : Très bien, je vous donnerais ce que vous voulez mais laisser là d'abord partir.

Tobi fit signe au deux autres qui emmenèrent Hinata jusqu'à la sortie.

Hinata : Naruto, non ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime.

Hinata criait et des larmes coulait le long de ses joues. Naruto ne se retourna pas mais il avait l'impression qu'un couteau lui avait été enfoncé dans le cœur et que la plaie qui en résultait saignait abondamment et le tuait à petit feu comme un poison qu'on vous aurez administré. Il savait qu'Hinata souffrirait mais il était près à tout pour elle, même a mourir sans avoir put une toute dernière fois lui dire qu'il l'aimait de tout son être. Elle était sa moitié, son âme sœur, le sang qui lui permettait de vivre et l'air sans lequel il ne pouvait respirer. Mais il ne partait pas sans rien lui avoir donné, elle aurait leur enfant, la preuve de leur amour et ainsi son image a jamais gravée dans son cœur.

Tobi le tira de ses pensées. Il s'approcha de lui prudemment car même s'il avait accepter le marché, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Il lui attacha les mains derrière le dos et l'amena au pied de la statue ou il lui lia les chevilles pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuissent. Il appela alors les autres membres et chacun d'entre eux se plaça sur les doigts des mains. Il commencèrent a faire des signes. Soudain, Naruto se plia en deux sous l'effet d'une atroce douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les os. Il cria et espéra que ce calvaire prendrait bientôt fin. Alors que la douleur était présente depuis quelques minutes seulement elle s'arrêta brusquement. Naruto se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il essaya de distinguer quelque chose mais dut attendre que sa vue se rétablisse. Une fois fait, il remarqua que Zetsu était à terre et qu'il semblait être mort. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un crié et ce cri lui glaça le sang car il venait de reconnaître Hinata. Il tourna la tête et la trouva allongée par terre, un kunai planter dans la poitrine

.

Naruto : HINATA, NON.

Sa colère était si immense qu'il réussit à briser ses liens sans ses kunai. Il se précipita sur le corps de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était morte, pas elle, pas la seule personne au monde qui ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un monstre et qu'il ne l'ai rejeté.

POV Naruto

Non, je ne peux pas le croire, je ne veux pas. Je t'en prie Hinata réveille toi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je veux pas te perdre, non, non. Je t'aime, je t'aime. Tu va me donner un magnifique enfant. On est heureux ensemble. J'ai tellement eu peur la première fois que j'ai failli te perdre. Ce jour-là, j'ai réalisé que tu représentait tout pour moi et que je pourrais pas vivre une minute de plus sans t'avoir à mes côtés alors s'il te plait. Ouvre les yeux, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie.

Fin POV Naruto

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine lui donnait l'impression qu'il étouffait. La douleur devint insupportable et bientôt fut remplacer par une haine, une rage et une colère indestructible qui lui rongeait l'intérieur du corps. Ses larmes avaient arrêter de couler, il reposa sa femme au sol avec précaution comme si elle pourrait se casser au moindre choc. Son regard devint dure et froid comme de la glace, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et prirent une teinte rouge sang. Ses ongles ainsi que ses canines s'allongèrent et un puissant chakra rouge sortit de son corps et l'enveloppa entièrement. Il se tourna vers les hommes de l'AKATSUKI puis les attaqua. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il portait les coups sans ce soucier des blessures qu'on pouvait lui infliger seule la vengeance comptait. Il trancha la gorge de Konan et arracha les deux bras de Deidara qui s'écroula par terre en se tordant de douleur. Il les tua tous sans qu'ils puissent s'échapper, ils n'arrivaient pas a faire face à la puissance de Naruto. Puis il se tourna vers le dernier, Tobi, il se tenait debout immobile devant le corps de sa femme. C'était lui qui avait tué Hinata alors il se jeta sur lui avec une colère et une haine décuplé par rapport aux autres. Il lui entailla la cuisse droite avec un kunai, le blessa au bras gauche grâce au multiclonage et enfin, son corps fut littéralement coupé en deux sous la puissance du Rasenshuriken. Naruto s'agenouilla alors à côté de lui et le regarda mourir lentement en souffrant pendant plusieurs heures. Il prenait une joie sadique a ne pas achever son ennemi pour abréger ses souffrances. Il resta près du corps bien après sa mort et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il LA revit étendue par-terre. La colère, la haine et la rage ressentit plutôt disparurent pour ne laisser place qu'a un grand vide dans sa poitrine. La douleur revint encore plus puissante et plus intense qu'avant. Il s'écroula a terre et les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Il rampa jusqu'à Hinata et s'allongea près d'elle. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'était pas glacé comme elle aurait dû être. Une seule chose tournait en boucle dans sa tête et l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes : «Elle est morte, ma femme est morte.». il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arracher le cœur.

POV Naruto

A quoi sert de rester en vie ? J'ai perdu Hinata et elle était tout pour moi. Mon univers, ma raison de vivre, mon cœur. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle. Attend-moi mon amour, je viens te rejoindre. Je t'aime à tout jamais et nos âmes seront liés pour l'éternité dans l'au-delà.

Fin POV Naruto

Il sortit alors un kunai et le porta a ses poignets. Au moment où il allait se trancher les veines, il sentit la main d'Hinata se resserrait sur la sienne. Il lâcha son kunai et releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme. Il ne réagit pas de suite mais après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, il se redressa entièrement et prit sa femme dans ses bras.

Naruto : Hinata, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Il pleura de plus belle mais cette fois, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais belle et bien des larmes de joie. Il vérifia que sa blessure à la poitrine n'était pas trop grave et il sut grâce au chakra du démon Renard que son bébé allait bien. Il essuya ses larmes puis il la souleva en la gardant dans les bras. Il l'emmena à l'entrée de la grotte ou il la soigna. La blessure n'était pas très profonde finalement car le kunai avait été arrêter grâce à l'amulette que Naruto lui avait offert et qu'elle ne quittait jamais. C'est ce qui lui avait sauver la vie. Ils restèrent quelques jours ici le temps qu'Hinata soit guérit puis ils prirent le chemin du village. Naruto savait qu'il devrait s'expliquer sur sa fuite sans raison et l'absence d'Hinata au village mais cela lui importait peu car la seule chose qui comptait été que sa femme et son bébé allaient bien et qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger. Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il embrassa sa femme passionnément. Ce baiser signifiait qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Il plongea son regard dans les magnifiques prunelles de sa femme.

Naruto : Je t'aime.

Hinata sourit et vint se coller contre son torse tout en caressant son ventre. Naruto posa sa main droite sur son épaule et l'autre main vint rejoindre celle de sa femme sur son ventre.

Hinata : Je t'aime aussi.

Il resserra sa prise sur elle et il se remirent en route. A présent que l'AKATSUKI n'était plus, il pouvait enfin vivre heureux avec sa femme et leur petit bout de chou qui verrait le jour dans quelques mois.

FIN


End file.
